


Luck

by Bookworm39



Series: RvB Bingo Wars (2017) [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chorus Arc, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Metawash AU, Non-Meta Maine, RvB Bingo Wars, Team: Medic, canon typical language, in this case it just means Agent Maine in place of Wash, take place circa the start of season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: Third and last entry for the Red Vs Blue Bingo Wars, ft. Metawash-AU!Maine and Tucker chatting and bonding.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> (Generic copy-pasted message incoming)  
> Hello! I did a couple of fandom events for rvbficwars.tumblr.com, and thought it was time I moved those 'fics over here! Just keep in mind that, between being older and being written under a slight time crunch, these may not be as high-quality as some of my other works.

“Hey.”

“‘Sup?”

“…Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just, y’know… everything’s been kinda a blur”

“How’s your wound?”

“Meh, it’s healing.”

“Hm.”

“Y’know, it’s not often I see you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, come on. You’ve probably shown more emotion in the past two days than you have in your life.”

“Not true.”

“Alright, in the time I’ve known you.”

“…”

“Maine.”

“I was worried about you guys.”

“What, me and Caboose?”

“All of you. You, Caboose, Simmons, Grif-hell, even Church and Carolina. *sigh* All of you-I think of you as my friends. I didn’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“…Dude. Are you writing your will, too?”

“What?”

“Seriously, the way you’re laying everything out is kinda scaring me.”

“It’s just… The mercenaries could’ve killed you. I just-I feel a bit lucky to have you guys.”

“As opposed to being a mentally-unstable psycho like Locus?”

“…”

“Dude, you’re ten times better than him or Felix. Don’t let them tell you otherwise, got it?”

“Mh.”

“I mean, come on, you may be ‘Agent Maine, the former Freelancer who’s too quiet for comfort and could kill a man in twelve different ways’-”

“You _are_ a real charmer.”

“Buuut you’re also ‘Agent Maine, the badass who took down the Meta and Project Freelancer, while wearing a fishbowl on his head.’ So, that’s cool.”

“Hm, thanks.”

“No problem. Now if you’ll excuse me, that girly screaming means I need to check on my lieutenant. See ya, Maine.”

“You too.”

…

**“…Dammit, Palomo!”**

“…Stay safe, Captain Tucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Cough*Lemme know if you liked this AU and want to see more, alright? I kinda enjoy writing for it*cough*  
> Also, I'll try to post my entries for the Angst Wars here soon, too!


End file.
